Hoodohoodlums True Revenge
Do you all know the youtuber hoodohoodlumsrevenge? He's a Youtuber who reviews Creepypasta's and who does other things in advance. I have watched him for a while now and loved his content. Unlike my friend David who says that he's a foolish stupid idiot cashing in on popular stories, but I don't believe David at all. David also told me to stop watching him because it's for my own good. But still screw that! I enjoy his content and will keep watching until I die! Or so I thought until I found his true nature. It all began while I was up at 3 am watching some creepypasta's until I found A video labeled from Hoodo called: "To you all morons" The thumbnail was a picture of his profile picture but with deep dark black eyes and blood running down them both. His hair and clothing was black with a blood stain covering his shirt. I clicked on the video unaware of the horror I was in for... The video began with Hoodo (I'll can him Denis than.) saying in a low pitched voice for us all to tell him if he had any haters in the comments section then the video ended. I respected Denis, but I didn't want to tell him about David. But hey I thought that nothing bad would happen because everyone else in the comments section also told so hey I told him about David. To my surprise A couple seconds later I got a reply saying: "Thank you, you truly are a noble fan... Adam ;)" How did he know my name!? I've never told anybody on youtube, but my thinking was interrupted when David texted me. David: DUDE DO NOT WATCH THAT HOODOHOODLUM'S NEW VIDEO! Me: Why not? I've already watched it fully. David: Crap... Please tell me you did not tell Hoodohoodlum my name? Me: Oh... about that... David I did. David: Oh shit dude I'm coming over to you right away stay at your house. Me: David wait what's going on? I was weirded out by this but I decided to wait for David to come to my house. David arrived at my house after a couple of minutes in a panic. "We need to destroy your phone NOW Adam!" David yelled at me. "Why David!? It's my phone I can't break it!" I exclaimed. "Come on we have to break it now!" yelled David! "Not until you tell me what is going on..." I said. David sighed and replied to me with: "A long time ago I was also a fan of hoodo. I watched his content but like you I had a friend who hated him. After a while he uploaded the same video, and I did the same thing you did. Later my friend was found killed and I figured out that he tracked my friend through my youtube comment so we have to destroy your phone now!" I could not believe what I heard. Normally I'd assume that David was pulling a prank, but the tone of his voice made me worried. I grabbed my phone and a hammer and smashed it, but... it was too late. Denis was at t he door I heard it smash open. David was aware that Denis had entered my house so he shoved me inside of my closet. "David no! We can hide together-" "NO! I'm sorry Adam but if we hide together he'll find us and kill us both. I'm sorry this is for your safety." I peeked from a tiny crack as I saw Denis enter the room. He grabbed David by the neck as he kicked and squirmed while gagging for air. Denis then got out a knife and proceeded to stab David over and over again until he didn't breathe. I began to cry seeing that it was all my fault David was dead in the first place. I am still scarred by this to this very day. The video is gone but for all I know the video will just come back and he will take the lives of other people like David so please don't ever comment anybody's name you will get them murdered and the blood will be on your hands... Category:Erotic Fanfiction